Ice Needs Steel
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: What will happen to Gray? Will Erza be able to sve him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Ice Needs Steel

Gray shouted to the master "Why do I have to go on this quest for?" The master replied to him "Because, since your an ice mage this mission would be easiest for you, even alone." "Can't I just wait until Natsu and the others to come back?" Who know's how long they will take, they had a pretty hard mission, even for Erza." Gray sighed the agreed to the master. He went home to prepare for his mission.

He didn't mind it after finding out the reward was 2,000,000 jewels. After all the preperations were complete, he left his small house. He waited at the train station for his train to come. He fell asleep on accident waiting for the train.

When he woke up, He was in a cell like room. He tried getting up but was knockedd back down by a tug at his wrist. He saw his wrist in a chain cuffed to the ground.

After many hours trying to freeze the wrist lock, a door opened that gray had not known wass there. Two men came is one was very tall the other being shorter but way more muscular approached him. Gray tried to attacked but the tall man use some magic to put him to sleep.

Gray awoke again on a table in a new room. however this room wasn't like the cell he was in before. It was a brightly lit room that had all white walls. A man in a labcoat walked in the room. When the man saw Gray awake he smiled a evilish grin.

**Back at the guild**

Natsu and his team had finally arrived from their mission. They greeted the master and reported what happened on the job. Erza asked where Gray was. "He took a mission a few weeks ago." "Was it a difficult quest?" asked Natsu. "No it was rather easy for him being a ice mage after all." The master thought to himself 'Hmm Gray should have been back by now'.

Just then a man came into the guildwanting to talk to the master. Makarov aked the man to come into his office. The man introduced himself "My name is Sergei Utaji, I'm the one who requested the mission for a ice wizard. Makarov smiled and asked "So, how was our wizard doing? I was getting worried about him." Actually we havent gotten any wizard from this Guild."

**Back to Gray**

Gray screamed in agony as the man stuck cutting into his arm. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" The man Replied "Ahh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Dr. Raj Kimono. And well, how to explain why, well i was bored." Gray asked in disbelief "You were bored?"

"No more questions" Dr. Raj said as he began cutting into Gray's arm once again. The two men from before came into the room wearing the same coats as the Dr. Dr. Raj smiled and said "Ah Victor and Jacobi, mytwo beloved assistants. Have you come to help me with this experiment?"

"Of cours, My lord" Victor said as they both approached the table the as the taller man held Gray's foot the smaller man began cutting into his leg.

**Guild**

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy!" The master called from his office. The three approached the master worried. "It seems something has happened to Gray during the mission." Those words seemed to hit Erza like her own swords. She looked down at the floor thinking to herself 'Is Gray safe? What happened to him?' Many different thoughts came to her mind. She felt a lone tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away and left the guild in a rage. She equipped into her best armour she could think of.

Thus began her search for Gray..


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Lucy finally catch up with Erza. They found her sitting on the floor as if she could go on anymore. Natsu picked her up and told her that now that the three of them were together they can look for Gray as a team. Hearing that from Natsu made her feel relieved. Lucy hugged Erza and whispered into her ear "Don't worry we'll find him." Erza responded back shocked "You know about how I feel?" Lucy just smiled and nodded yes. Erza felt embarassed anbout Lucy knowing.

Natsu finally motioned them to start asking if they saw the ice mage. They asked a few villagers but no one seemed to know anything. When it seemed as they wouldn't find anything information, A elderly man approached them saying that he saw two men with a man who looked unconscious. The man described the unconscious man and described Gray exactly.

The elderly man said they were headed west from the train station, and the went itno the old forest. When hearing that the team quickly ran west and into the forest.

**Back with Gray**

As Gray tried to force himself off the table the taller man put some glowing rope around Gray's wrist. Suddenly Gray felt as if his magic power was being drained from his body. The men finally released off the table and lead him to a door. The smaller man Jacobi opened the door and Gray saw a big forest outside the door. The taller man Victor threw him outside and the two men began kicking him as he layed on the floor defensless. Victor picked him up as Jacobi began ounching him in the stomache. Gray coughed up blood and groaned in pain.

The evil Dr. Raj came to see the tortue of Gray, and smiled and laughed. Victor brought out a knife from his satchel on the floor. He laughed while licking his blade, then walked to Gray. Gray tried to gather as much strength to kick the tall man, and escape. However Jacobi punched him hard in the stomache leaving him cry in pain. Victor, who had quickly gotten back to his feet, was walking tward Gray again. "I'm gonna cut you good for kicking me like that." He thrusted his blade into Gray side and laughed. All gray could do was scream in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

As Erza ran throught the forest as fast as she could, Natsu and Lucy were having trouble keeping up with the scarlet haired mage. Only one thought was going through Erza's mind 'Is Gray safe?'

"Erza wait!'' Natsu yells. "It's getting dark, let's stop for the night and pick up first thing in the morning." Erza insist on going further buts understands that they would only get lost in the dark. Natsu finds a small cave that they take shelter in for the night.

As soon as the sun comes up Erza is already waking Natsu and Lucy up to go search for Gray. They begin their search where they left on the night before. Searching every place they could thing of. Lucy see's a medium size building in the middle of the forest, and calls for the others. Erza and Natsu see what Lucy is talking about. They decide to go investigate, maybe somebody saw the men that kidnapped Gray.

As they approach the building Natsu warns them not to go further, as they stop a trap floor in front of the main door opens. They quickly recover from almost falling inside the pit. "Halt!" A man on top of the building speaks to them, telling them to leave. Erza denies the man request saying hey wont leave without finding their nakama. The man laughs and shouts "All men attack!" Suddenly they forest is being filled with man mages. They were definately outnumbered. Natsu smiled and said "Finally some real action." As he leaped toward a group of mages, Erza ex-quipped into the Purgatory Armour. She also ran toward some enemies. Lucy grabbed on of her keys and shouted "Gate of the lion I summon thee!" Leo Appeared trying to flirt with Lucy but was interupted by a mage rushing toward him. "Heh, we'll finished later", then went on attacking the enemies.

After a long battle, the group was victorious. They found away into the house, avoiding the trap floor in the front. Dr. Raj told his two assistants to take Gray and leave into the forest, and go to the hideout. "I'll make sure things get straightened out here."

As Natsu and the rest saw the two men rushing away with Gray they tried to chasse them but were interupted by Dr. Raj. Natsu yelled at Erza "Go rescue Gray!" Erza shook her head and rushed off, the Dr was going to attck her when Natsu attacked him using Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon.

Dr. Raj smiled and said "Ahh, finally a opponent that can entertain me." The two mages began to fight, as Lucy was left out. She saw a few mages creeping behind Natsu trying to attack him from behind. "Open the Gate of the Archer, Saggitarius!" The archer appeared and shot three arrows at once piercing the three mages right in the chest.

Natsu was using most of his fire attacks but the Dr. only dodged them not using any magic at all. Natsu yelled at his enemy "Why aren't you using your magic?" The Dr. Answered "Fine, I"ll show you real magic." He held his hand out and a small light appeared and shot Natsu through his chest. Natsu screamed in pain, "What kind of magic is this? Why won't the pain go away?" "HAHAHA you dumb boy, my magic is pain amplification magic. I can determine how much pain you will receive and for how long you will feel that pain.

Natsu got up still holding his chest, "Heh, this pain wont stop me from defeating you!" Natsu ran toward the man Shouting "Wings of the Fire Dragon." The flame engulfed the Dr. burning him with intense flames. The Dr. fell to the ground defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Needs Steel

As Erza chased after the two men, Natsu and Lucy were trying to catch up with everyonne else. The larger man, Victor told Jacobi to stay behind and fight. Jacobi stopped running and turned to face Erza. The two mages stared at eachother. Finally Erza took the first step into her attack. She swung her blades with anger and fury, however Jacobi managed to dodge her attacks effortlessly. The man wtuck out his hand and a small beam of fire was shot Erza.

Erza tried blocking with her sword but, the fire was too hot and burned through the blade. Confused, Erza asked how could the fire burn through her weapon. The man laughed and said his magic isnt just typical fire, But that his magic is burning magic and he just hides it through fire. Erza re-quipped into Flame Empress Armour thinking her armous wouldn't be melted sso easily. Jacobi laughed and shot another beam, but this one was even brighter and larger. She dodged, but her sid was barely scraped. The armour was burning just a bit, but it wassn't too much damage. She quickly got up and ran toward the man. Swinging her blade, she managed to hit him. Jacobi yelled in pain, his arm was bleeding from the large cut.

Erza took this opening to land the finishing flow. She yelled as she ran toward her opponent. She swung her blade with so much force that the man was flung back into a few trees before landing unconscious. SHe ex-quiped out her armour and back into her normal uniform.

Finally Natsu and Lucy caught up to Erza and saw the aftermath of her battle. With them together they searched for Gray. Continuing in the direction they saw the man with Gray had gone before Erza had her battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Needs Steel

As the three friends searching for their teammate, Gray was still getting tortued by the large man who took him. Victor brought him to a secret hideout burrowed deep within the forest. Gray was put on another table in this dark room. Victor had knocked Gray out before bringing him to the hideout. When Gray awoke, he found himself tied down on the metal table. On the ceiling was a huge machine that looked liked some sort of laser.

Victor walked back in the room, and walked behind Gray to a small table. Gray trying to see what the man was doing, turned his neck and saw a computer that was hooked up to several different machines. The large man was pressing some keys on the computer, and some lights began flashing and the computer started to make a beeping noise.

Just then the laser above Gray started coming down on top of the ice mage. A single red light pointed at his chest. Preparing himself for what would come next, he tightened his abdomen. The laser began burnung into Gray stomach, leaving a permanent burn mark on his stomache. The laser kept moving across Gray torso until it stopped, leaving a large circle shaped burn mark. Victor laughed in pleasure as Gray screamed in pain.

When everything seem like it was coming to an end, Gray's eyes began to get heavy as the were closing from exhaustion. The last vision he saw was bright red hair over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Needs Steel

Gray awoke in an all too familiar room. It was the same room where he had been tortured for who knows how long. He could still smell the blood dripping from his wounds on his back, legs, and his lip. Not to mention the groggy feeling from lack of sleep. He hadnt slept in so long, he couldn't even remeber how much sleep he's gotten. Gray looked up as he heard the door in his cell creak open. Two men who would help to his torturing came in and dragged his half limp body to the 'White Room' as Gray called it. The professor, still in the same white lab coat, Turned around with different tortue devices in both hands. "Mr. Fullbuster, are you ready for your daily dose of pain today?" The mad doctor began pointing the objects closer to Gray.

"No. No. NO. NO!. NOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME. PLEASE HELP ME! GET AWAY FROM ! HELP!"

Gray woke up drenched in sweat. He cautiously scanned his surroundings. 'The guild?' he thought to himself. He was in the infirmary of his guild. "A dream? I was dreaming the whole thing?" "No, you weren't dreaming. It really happened." A familiar voice came from the doorway. "Natsu? What happened?" "Well, you took a serious beating. When we got to you." Natsu seemed a bit off before resuming tallking. "Those bastards. They tortued you. You were gone for almost 4 months." Natsu had walked up to Gray with his head low. "We. We all thought you were dead." Natsu threw his head up to look Gray in the eyes. Tears were rolling down the dragonslayers face. "Please, next time don't get taken away without a fight. Next time don't make us worry like that." " Natsu, I'm sorry for making you all worry." The two mages stared at eachother before they shook hands, Gray was leaning on Natsu's shoulder asking him to forgive him for getting taken away.

"Well, it looks like Natsu and Gray really care for eachother." A voice interupted the two males bro moment. "Lucy. How are you doing?" Gray asked. "How am I doing? You were gone for almost 4 months getting tortured and you ask me how i'm doing?" Tears were beggining to fall down her face. Lucy ran to Gray's bedside embracing the ice mage in a tight hug. "Ahh, Lucy my body still aches from all the pain." " Oh, sorry, we just missed you." While the three mages were being reunited, a certain red haired requip mage entered the room. As she took a look at the ice mage in front of her, her eyes began to swell up. He had new scars that made home to his body. The most horrifying scar was a diagnal line that went from his right collarbone down through his guild mark, down to his lower left abdomen. She couldn't contain the tears that were beggining to fall.

Gray noticed Erza from the corner of his eye. He lifted the blankets from his body and attempted to stand only to be caught by Natsu, who helped his friend back up to his feet. Gray slowly made his way toward Erza, who just stood shocked that Gray was already walking let alone walking to her. As Gray made his way to Erza, he fell into her arms and the two shared a long embrace. After what had seemed forever the two mages seperated. The three mages helped Gray, who requested to go down to the bar, down the stairs and into the main hall of the guild.

As they made their way down with everyone, the guild was silent. Not a sound was made as every member looked at Gray. The master was the first to break the silence. "Gray, my son, welcome back home. We've all missed you." The master couldn't contain his own tears as he wrapped his small arms around his 'brat'. At that scene the guild exploded into a large cheer. Elfman was the first to throw his hand into the air creating the Fairy Tail hand symbol. "A man knows not to die from torture!" One by one every guild member had their hand in the air, even Laxus and Gajeel had their hand in the air.

Gray looked at his fellow guildmates. Astonished that they all welcomed him back so lovingly. Master yelled through the guild "Party for Gray's return!" The guild erupted with happiness.

The rest of the night the guild happily partied for hours. Mira got up on stage and started to sing for a while. Then Gajeel convinced her to take a break so he could steal the stage. Gray had managed to talk to every single guildmate he had. They all asked the same questions. "What happened? Are you feeling better?" He gave them all the same answers. He's fine. and he feels way better now. So for the longest time, Gray felt secureand safe. All thanks to this special guild and to that very special red haired women.

He spotted the girl who had saved his life. "Erza, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Erza saw Gray coming up to her. "Oh, Gray. Sorry I just need to get some fresh air. How are you feeling? You've only been home and awake for a few hours and your already drinking and partying." "Well, I'm suprisingly feeling a lot better than when I woke up. Thank you Erza. Natsu told me how you practically searched all day and all night for me." "Did he now? Well, I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I'm glad your ok now." Erza tried desperatly to hide her emotions.

"Erza, what are you trying to hide? We've known eachother our whole lives almost. You don't have to hide from me." "Nothing Gray. I'm not hiding anything." "Oh come! Thats bull. Look me in the eyes and tell me that everything is fine. Tell me that you don't have anything on your mind." "Gray, I. I love you." Erza realized what she had said and quickly storming off. Gray just stood there with a shocked look on his face.


End file.
